


talking underneath the pine tree

by mirroroflit (volunteer_of_hufflepuff)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Pining, Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments, Week 8: Drunk Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/mirroroflit
Summary: Magnus Bane may be pining after Alec Lightwood.But Alec’s never going to find out.Right?.Or: where Magnus pines, gets a little too drunk, and Alec may not be as uninterested as Magnus thinks.





	talking underneath the pine tree

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)
> 
> .
> 
> look this isn't set in the us because this is set in the last year of high school and all alcohol drinking is legal - therefore, set somewhere where the drinking age is 18. more info to come after reveals. also because I said so.
> 
> that aside, I hope you enjoy this pine fest of a fic!

“You should tell him.”

Magnus shakes his head, closing his locker. “Don’t be ridiculous, Catarina.”

He watches Alexander Lightwood slip through the thick glass door, out into the bitter winter chill.

“Alec doesn’t like anyone. Come on, let’s go,” Magnus says.

.

A few months pass. Spring breaks the glass of winter with sweet-smelling flowers.

Which Magnus can’t go and smell, too busy with pen to paper every night of the week.

But he can hear the whispers, the gossip.

Alec Lightwood is holding a party on the weekend, an 18th.

He hands Magnus an invite in literature, once the heated debate about the absolute lack of literary merit of _ Heart of Darkness _ has died down.

Alec nods in assertation, vaguely, to the millionth proclamation that the novel is racist trash. “I’d like it if you came, details on the invite.”

Alec then turns back around, scribbling something down in the already pencilled pages of his novel, his writing long and slanted.

Magnus looks away.

.

The party, in all respects, is pretty chill.

Tasteful music is playing, not too quiet but not too loud, refreshments which actually look appealing spread around the house.

Magnus, his hand unmarked by the thick X Alec had scrawled onto Catarina’s hand, tips back his drink when he catches Alec laughing at this or that in the corner.

It burns.

But it beats the ache of his heart.

.

The next day, his head pounds.

Catarina is already there, leaning on the doorpost. There’s something pitying in her gaze, and Magnus already doesn’t like it.

Magnus sighs, picking up the panadol besides his bed. “What did you do?”

Catarina sighs. “It’s more about what you did - confessing your crush to Alec.” 

The glass slips out of Magnus’ hand.

“Oh,” Magnus says, softly, burrowing down into the covers. “In that case, I’m dropping out of school.”

“He asked me to take you home,” Catarina says. “I think he was more worried about your health than anything else.”

Magnus laughs, but it is bitter. “In my dreams.”

.

Magnus can’t avoid Alec forever.

Their next lit class is on Tuesday, and Alec sits down next to him as the bell chimes.

Magnus keeps his gaze fixed on the teacher.

“Today, we will be watching _ Atonement _in preparation for your upcoming essay.”

Magnus’ hands stop trembling.

But he still can’t meet Alec’s burning gaze.

.

They walk out of class, and Alec falls into step with him.

“Hey, Magnus,” he says, quietly. “Can I talk to you after school?”

“Sure,” Magnus says, regret bitter on his tongue.

.

Alec waits beside the pine tree, the waning afternoon light sliding against his hazel eyes, making them shine.

Magnus wishes he could rip out his feelings.

“Hey,” Alec says.

Magnus can’t reply, too tired of this pointless dance.

“I never got to ask you after the party - it would have been inappropriate. But.” Alec bites his lip, and Magnus tries not to stare.

He fails.

But Alec continues on.

“Would you go out with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> all comments are appreciated!
> 
> hm, if it wasn't for the word count, maybe that question would be answered.


End file.
